


opal

by aestia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, just me being whipped for taeyong, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestia/pseuds/aestia
Summary: Falling in love with Taeyong was the easiest thing to do.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	opal

**Author's Note:**

> no plot. unbetaed.

Falling in love with Taeyong was the easiest thing to do. It took Johnny no more than two seconds of looking at the other to become enchanted, and it only went downhill from there. Taeyong looked sickly and far too thin to even be alive. His hair was pure white yet showed no signs of being fried, and his eyes practically the same color as a black hole. Everything about him seemed as if he were a supernatural being. Johnny had refused to believe that he was real until he was speaking. 

It was disturbing how pliant Johnny became in that single moment. But it wasn’t his fault. It was the fault of the way that Taeyong lived, stopping for every single person in need that he passed, giving everyone a smile regardless of how they had treated him, brightening up the life of everyone who saw him. One would have to be a monster to not become slave to his every wish, even if Taeyong himself didn’t wish for that to happen. He was too kind, too good, too wonderful to ever wish for someone to follow his every word, but Johnny couldn’t help himself from falling. 

Back when Johnny’s friend group had their birthstone obsession phase, Johnny had done hours of research on every month’s stone. It was thanks to that knowledge that Johnny could say that Taeyong did not fit his month’s. Ruby, a stone for power, energy, passion. While Taeyong was passionate, he wasn’t passionate in the outward way that a ruby demanded. He didn't have the power that seemed necessary. Yet despite knowing that Taeyong didn’t fit a ruby, Johnny struggled for weeks to find out what stone fit Taeyong, until he brought it down to simple terms.

Hope. Truth. Purity. 

And then it had all clicked. The sky blues, the pastel pinks, the milky white that brought together just about every color known to man. Taeyong shone like an opal, and Johnny was a fool for not realizing earlier. 

Just in terms of beauty, Taeyong did not stick to a singular color. The sole red of a ruby didn't suit him. He was more than that. Purple that made Johnny feel high, blue of complete tranquility, green in the way that Taeyong made him feel alive and as if he was breathing in the crisp air of a forest. Yellow and pure bliss, orange which came when Johnny was wrapped in Taeyong's arms, red for the silent passion and love that Taeyong hid under a smile, the childish playfulness of pink that only showed itself once every month, the white stars that glistened in his pure black eyes as if he held an entire galaxy in them. Taeyong was overflowing with both colors that Johnny could see and colors that he was incapable of. 

Taeyong gave Johnny hope like no one else ever had before. Whether it had been when Johnny was despairing for his grades in his classes, or when he had gone through his angsty teen phase, Taeyong had come to Johnny with nothing but support, the promise that tomorrow would bring better things, and even a few hundred dollars worth of Chipotle. For Johnny, Taeyong had been his savior. He gave Johnny hope that the future would treat him much more kindly than the past. He gave Johnny hope that someone would remain by his side, no matter how much time passed and no matter how frantic life became.

Taeyong never hid the truth from Johnny, not when his haircut had looked like utter shit, not when Johnny had not made the basketball team his senior year and was at a loss for himself. Taeyong was not transparent, but he made himself known and he made himself heard, no matter your status in life or your view in it. Every word that left his mouth that showed how incredibly selfless and lovely he was, every movement of his hands that told stories that were unrivaled even by literary classics. Johnny had been observing them for years, and yet, he still had yet to find a single time when Taeyong revealed anything but the truth.

Despite the things that Taeyong had needed to live through, he didn’t let any of it corrupt his person. Taeyong held no expectations for others to return his endless kindness. In fact, he found it better if someone did not repay him, because he hated making others feel obligated towards him. Despite the numerous times that he had been taken advantage of, Taeyong was always giving, always inviting those in pain, and always loving with no end. It didn’t matter who it was, whether it was a high school bully or a homeless person or a businessman who cared not for those he made suffer, Taeyong would love them and show them more kindness than he had ever received in return. 

Meeting Taeyong when Johnny did was a blessing. During a time when Johnny had lost sight of what he wanted with his life, and if he even wanted to continue it, Taeyong had appeared like an angel. He probably was. He had come into Johnny’s life as if he had been sent from heaven and given Johnny hope for the future, a shoulder to cry on, and butterflies all at the same time. Everything that Taeyong had done since their meeting in high school had benefited Johnny so incredibly much, regardless of whether the Johnny of that time had thought of it as good for him. 

Johnny had been so selfish back then, and he might be lying if he said he wasn’t anymore, yet despite all that, Taeyong had showered him in unconditional love until Johnny had been built into a decent human being. It was a mercy that Johnny hadn’t deserved, yet Taeyong had given it to him. Taeyong, as a whole, was a mercy that Johnny didn’t deserve. To have someone so perfect caring for him, Johnny often wondered if he was even worthy to associate with such a person, even though Taeyong would never think like that. Taeyong could never think like that. He was an empath to the highest degree, someone who felt everyone’s pain and joy as if it were his own, and he could never bear to know that Johnny doubted if he deserved to know him. 

So Johnny hid. Despite the trust that they had built, Johnny hid those types of insecurities for fear of making Taeyong suffer. He loved Taeyong in the way that he deserved, and Taeyong loved him in the same way that he always did. Boundlessly, unconditionally, completely. 

Taeyong was an opal. He was absolutely stunning even before he had become the most polished, the most smooth version of himself. He brought a sense of stability to Johnny’s life that he never knew could be achieved. Opals were precious stones, and Taeyong was all that ever mattered to Johnny. Irreplaceable. It didn’t matter what Johnny had to do, or what Taeyong even hinted towards needing, Johnny would give him everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it!
> 
> twt : [aestia5](https://twitter.com/aestia5)


End file.
